Yao's Tailor Shop on Enbizaka
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: Based off of the popular Vocaloid song, The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka, Yao is jealous of all the people that Ivan has around him, and decides to take care of the problem. Yao's POV.


Yao's Tailor Shop on Enbizaka

Rated T – M. I'll say T though. There is Character death, but it doesn't go into detail about the deaths.

China/ Wang Yao POV.

Based off of Luka Megurine's The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka

Sewing, knitting, crafting, cutting; That's my daily life, and I am proud of my work. My name is Wang Yao, and I am a Tailor, and own a little Tailor shop on the corner of Enbizaka. I love my work, and anyone who purchases my items enjoys my work as well. But I always have to put on a mask, hide my true self from everyone else. I am very sad on the inside; my true love never comes to see me.

His name is Ivan. Ivan Braginski to be more specific. I've loved him since he came to my tailor shop and requested a special kimono for his mother. His eyes were a dark shade of Violet, his hair a mix between Blonde and silver, his smiles bright and warm. He was very polite and sweet, how could someone not like this gentle giant? After that we became such great friends. But now, it saddens me that he rarely talks to me anymore.

Today I went into town, to shop for silk and fabrics for my Tailor shop. I saw him there; it made me so happy! Then I noticed the woman he was talking to. I had paused for a moment and watched them. Ivan was smiling a different smile then he had shown me. It was a happier, more loving smile.

I envy that woman. The woman had a large chest, short whitish hair, and a beautiful red Kimono. I narrowed my eyes. Is that the type of person you like? One that wears such a beautiful Kimono? I best be getting to work then.

Later that night I saw the woman in the streets, all alone, still wearing her beautiful Kimono that I envied so much. I approached her; she smiled at me and asked if she could help me with something. I giggled at her and said there was something she could help me with, at my Tailor shop. She nodded and blindly followed me. I felt bad, she was such a sweet girl, but that's what makes her my enemy.

Oh no… Now my clean scissors are stained with red. I need to clean these and get to work adjusting my new red kimono to fit me. I'm glad the nice woman gave it to me, too bad it took force.

The town was in chaos today. The body of the woman was found, mutilated and nude in the streets. No one knows who did it or how it happened, which puts everyone on edge. But that doesn't matter to me. I saw him again, I was so happy I was going to approach him. But there was another woman there, comforting him. I glared at her; how many women did Ivan have with him? The amount doesn't matter; I can take them all to hell, as long as I am his only one.

This woman had long blonde hair, loving dark blue eyes that were purely fixed on him, a blue dress, with a very out of place green sash. She wasn't smiling at all, the whole time I watched all she would do was stare at him, patting his back lightly. He held his head in his hands; although I'm not sure what he was upset about. But now I know he also likes women with green sashes. Looks like I have even more work now.

Later that night the woman with the green sash was sitting in the sunflower patches, quietly picking some. Those were Ivan's favorite flowers. She has no right to be picking those. With a metal pipe, that I had found in my home, in hand, I came closer to her, hoping she doesn't hear me. With a quick swing of my arm, I smacked her head with it, causing her to fall unconscious. I picked her up, carrying her on my back, as if giving her a piggy back ride; I carried her to my shop.

The next morning I was scrubbing my floors, getting the light red tint out of it from the night before. The girl had awoken and tried to make a fuss, I silenced her though. I also obtained her beautiful sash. It accompanies my red kimono wonderfully.

Once again the town is in an uproar; the body of the young long haired woman was discovered in the sunflower fields, not as beaten as the last body was though. But now I must go see Ivan, to show him my beautiful Kimono and sash! He was standing outside of the Hairpin shop, holding a golden pin in hand. Maybe it was for me. Or so I thought; the short lived dream was shattered when I saw a small boy standing in front of him, with a nervous look on his face, as Ivan giggled and put the pin in the boy's hair. The small boy gave a bright red blush and smiled a little. Now Ivan even has young people? How absurd.

The younger looking boy had short, shaggy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and the face of a child. But he was probably a teenager at the most. Ivan seems to like people with the hairpin in their hair as well. Ivan, you are very specific aren't you?

That night, the young boy was sitting by the town fountain, quietly watching the stars. I approached him, and he seemed nervous. Good. He should be nervous.

I told him he had such a nice outfit on, and that I could touch it up at my Tailor shop. His nervous face turned more relaxed. He told me his father had been in there before for a suit. I nodded, even though I didn't remember the man at all. The boy followed me, just like the first woman did.

Lately my work space keeps getting dyed in red, and I have to keep cleaning it up. The boy was pretty shocked when I pulled my cutting knife on him. But now I have my clean golden hairpin.

Today the town was upset once more, the body of the young boy was found in the fountain, staining the water a tint of red. I didn't see Ivan though. Maybe now my outfit is perfect, maybe now without any competition he will love me.

I am at my limit. I come to see him, and he acts like doesn't even know me! I kept my anger hidden from him, but it wasn't long till I asked him to come into my Tailor shop, since the shirt he had on had a hole in it. He was uneasy at first, being slow and coming up with excuses not to go. But I countered all of them, making him embarrassed and forcing him to come in.

Another red mess today, but I do not feel like cleaning it up. Nor do I feel like disposing of Ivan's poor bloody body. I think I will keep it here, he is more important to me that those women. I keep him somewhere only I know of, inside my shop. No one will be able to take him from me if they can't find him. See Ivan, I knew you'd always be mine.

You are forever mine.

Luka – China (Wang Yao)

The Man – Russia (Ivan Braginski)

Meiko – Kimono woman – Ukraine

Miku – Sash woman – Belarus

Rin – Hairpin – Latvia


End file.
